Unconditional Love
by Jpena
Summary: "Who might you be?" Redgrave inquired. "Lana Winters." She stretched her other hand trembling. "Why were you committed?" The detective asked but something in his voice told Oliver that the man already knew about Lana's case. "She was wrongfully committed." What if Oliver Thredson wasn't Bloody Face and Wendy left Lana to fend for herself? Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

I don't own American Horror Story.

I wrote this last night after watching Asylum. This is very AU and it postulates that Oliver Thredson wasn't bloody face. I loved Zachary Quinto and Sarah Paulson together so I'm making it happen in fanfiction. This is all I wrote, let me know what you think so that means reviews

She was finally out of that hellhole. Dr. Thredson's plan had worked wonderfully. She was terrified, scared that any second now Sister Jude, Frank or even Sister Mary would stop the car and put her back to the electroshock therapies, the mindless idle hours, the poor excuse for food and the dark and horrid places. She looked on as the psychiatrist drove on, finally out of Briarcliff and its surrounding gates. Thredson startled her out of her musings.

"Lana, we're going to my apartment. We'll figure things once we you are safely hidden." He sounded nervous just as she felt. This could go south very quickly, she was an escaped mental health patient. A sick homosexual undergoing therapy to curve her deviance, she cried silently. She had loved Wendy ever since college. She was her soul mate; Wendy was a gentle, progressive, caring woman. Lana wiped her tears harshly, that same caring woman had betrayed her, their love, who they were. She had let Sister Jude commit her to Briarcliff. She looked out the window and remembered what Thredson said, Kit wasn't Bloody Face, and he couldn't be, Wendy had disappeared or so Thredson said. Lana wanted to go to her house and sleep, forget about this horrible nightmare.

The doctor opened the car door for her and lead her to the modest apartment. Lana felt some anxiety; she wanted to go home, to a familiar place. Instead she was again going to an unfamiliar place. Dr. Threadson invited her in.

"Make yourself at home Lana." He took the box from her hands and guided her to a sofa.

Lana took in her surroundings, it was a simple apartment, cold, spartanly furnished, very male so unlike her apartment. Lana didn't like this place. She turned, "Dr. Thredson, I'd like to go home."

"Oliver." He said with a smile and shrugged off his jacket suit. "You can't go to your apartment Lana. That's the first place the police would look for you." He came close to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Lana didn't like the gesture. She didn't like to be touched by men. They hurt women like her and she'd been hurt too much already.

"Have a seat. You need to calm down. I'm going to prescribe something for you."

The words escaped her before she could get a hold of them. "No, I don't want any medicine, please." She said afraid to not be herself again. Lana was scared, she didn't want to become that mindless zombie she had been when in Briarcliff.

The doctor smiled, "A big delicious glass of wine." He said with a strain on his voice.

Lana smiled back, "That doesn't sound half bad."

Thredson smiled too. "White or red."

"Red." He stepped away to the kitchen. Lana saw the phone first and had the incredible drive to call someone anyone. She had to make sure somebody knew she was finally free. She dialed Louise number she had to know what happened to Wendy.

"No phone calls." Thredson said darkly but then his mood lightened, "Lana you have to realize I'm at risk as well. I helped you escape; this could hurt my career tremendously."

"I called Louise she might know where Wendy is." Dr. Thredson placed his hands on her arms again, it was supposed to be a reassuring gesture but Lana flinched noticeably. "Relax; it's been a long day for you. This place is safe; I have already made an appointment with a police officer. I have Kit Walker's confession; together we'll shut down Briarcliff."

Lana accepted a glass of wine but was confused, "Kit confessed?" She almost believed that Kit didn't do it.

Dr. Thredson nodded eagerly, a little too eagerly for her liking. Lana sat down and downed a little sip of her wine glass. She wasn't exactly at ease in this place. It was too stark, too masculine for her liking. She looked at a lamp close to her, this man had poor taste, it was beige and ugly, and the mint holder was plastic and lacked décor. He offered her one but she refused, she didn't feel at ease with Oliver Thredson. She should be, by all means the doctor had been her savior. There was something strange about him. She avoided his gaze.

"You'll write about this. You'll win a Pulitzer prize and I'm going to be recognized for my work as mental health professional." Lana smiled, so that was his angle. He wanted recognition just as she did.

Lana excused herself to the restroom and looked at her limp hair and her gaunt face. She almost wept; she had always been very superficial Wendy used to indulge her. Wendy where could she be? What if Bloody Face killed her? What if he was still out there?"

She left the bathroom scared, a bad feeling in her stomach and a knot around her throat. When she reached the living room Thredson was pouring himself another glass of wine. She couldn't help but ask him again.

"Do you think Kit really did it?" she asked somberly, in the back of her mind she already knew the answer. It wasn't Kit, it couldn't be.

He had the decency to look surprised, "Of course, he did it. He confessed to it." Thredson said as if that settled matters immediately.

Lana didn't know why but she was convinced the doctor was lying to her. "Then where is Wendy?" She asked.

The doctor didn't have answers for her he looked a little agitated and swiftly lit a cigarette. "It has to be Kit. There is no other suspect. Kit probably blocked his memories but it had to be him."

Lana shook her head, "You know that Kit couldn't have done it. He's not a psychopath."

Thredson took a long drag. "Then the killer is still out there. I have made inquiries around; your lover is nowhere to be found." He said bluntly.

"Sister Jude knows. She was the one who trapped Wendy into signing those papers." Lana continued.

"We will talk tomorrow Lana. It's been a long day and I'm so very confused. I have to hand in my assessment of Kit tomorrow morning."

Lana couldn't help but ask, "What is your diagnosis?"

"He's fit to stand trial." Thredson ruled implacably. Lana was confused too. Kit Walker, Sister Jude, Grace they all were a nightmare she wanted to forget. She would get Briarcliff down, make a name for herself and leave all this behind her. She would find Wendy in the morning and talk to her. Maybe she would forgive Wendy and they would live together again.

"I'll show you to your room for the night." He stood up and lead her, he placed his hand on her small back and she flinched. The doctor ignored it and showed her to a bedroom. It was his bedroom. Lana looked with dread, there were no escapes, no exits and the window to the left was too small for her to climb out.

"You'll sleep here tonight. Fear not Ms. Winters I will sleep on the couch." He said with a harsh voice and left abruptly. That feeling of dread overwhelmed her again when he left and shut the door.

Lana almost hyperventilated when the doctor left. She wanted to take a shower and sleep. She sat down in the bed. She cried, this was so confusing, she should be happy. She was free and it was all because of Thredson but she didn't want to be here. "He's good. He saved you. He's good." She repeated until her head hit the pillow.

She woke up screaming and in an unfamiliar place. Bloody Face had her, it was Oliver Thredson. He had been the one murdering woman and she was next. She screamed with all her might when the door opened and he was inside.

"Lana stop. You'll wake up the neighbors." He sounded sleepy and confused.

She kept yelling, "Stay away from me murderer." She recoiled and moved away as far as possible from the figure by the door.

Oliver Thredson used his calmest voice. "If you keep yelling they'll send you back to Briarcliff and I will not be able to help you."

Lana quieted, she couldn't go back, she wouldn't not again, not ever.

He moved to the bed and Lana moved away from it. She wasn't going to be hurt again. "I don't want to hurt you Lana." He said harshly, too harshly for a person who was supposed to be a psychiatrist.

"You're Bloody Face." She replied courageously.

The doctor looked surprised, "No, I'm not." He said firmly.

He came closer and grabbed her by the arm. She yelled and cried, but he was stronger than her. "You have to be quiet." Lana obeyed.

"I'm not Bloody Face. Kit Walker is." He replied while walking to the living room. He turned on the hideous lamps. The light calmed her and gave her a focus point. He looked disheveled, no glasses, his hair askew. He wore an undershirt and his trousers. She remembered all his clothes were in the bedroom and he had given the bedroom to her so she could be safe.

"Kit is innocent in know it and you know it." She replied waveringly.

Thredson angrily paced, "Then who the fuck is Bloody Face because it's sure as hell not me." He replied with contained fury. It was as if Lana wasn't there anymore.

"I've thought about it but I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it." He repeated.

"Couldn't do what?" She asked timidly.

"Kill people." He said honestly.

Lana gasped loudly. She couldn't be here, she had to leave. "I'm not going to hurt you Lana." He pinched his nose and drank his whisky.

"I'll stay right here. Go back to bed." She went back and locked the door. It was a feeble attempt at protecting herself. Useless in fact, Thredson had all the keys to his apartment in his jacket pocket.

Oliver didn't sleep. He poured another drink. He wasn't the good doctor people believed him to be. He had a dark side, he was a deviant, lusting for women who looked like his mother or he thought looked like his mother. He lacked affection all his life. He was an orphan, a ward of the state until he was eighteen years old. No one adopted him, as a child he'd been too sickly. "You're whore of a mother left you at our doorstep when you were two days old. Didn't even bother to breastfeed you." Sister Therese told him when he was five years old.

Oliver barely made it through infancy, all his basic needs were met but he never knew true affection. No family wanted him, he wasn't a chubby blond baby, he was the runt of the litter and always sick. He grew up in an orphanage and then worked his way up to school and university. He was very intelligent, but strange, no women would look at him, he was awkward. Once in college his peers had taken delight into knowing that he was still a virgin at twenty and decided to take him to a brothel. Oliver's first sexual experience had been with an older woman. Brown hair, Caucasian, like his mother, a plain Jane as Sister Therese called her.

He'd been rough with her, very rough but the woman encouraged his proclivities. Since then Oliver had frequented brothels, he was always rough. The whores he frequented were older, bruised and too damaged to really call him for what he was, a rapist. The doctor had had one single girlfriend who called him rapist after their first sexual encounter. She had bled and cried. Margaret Collins broke off the relationship and called him a pervert. He decided to go to medical school, become a psychiatrist and understand the depth of his deviance. Oliver knew from an early age that he was different; he was afflicted, unloved and deeply angry at women.

Women weren't to be trusted, the abandoned, lied and destroyed lives. Oliver at some point admired Bloody Face for taking steps. That notion scared him beyond measure because he knew that he could have been Bloody Face, he fit the sick profile. Oliver Thredson was a sociopath. He had antisocial personality disorder and he knew it. He had never killed before but he knew it was a matter of time. He was controlled, low arousal, indifference to the feelings of others. Highly intelligent, power hungry and tenacious, he could very well become a serial killer if so he wanted and that knowledge tormented him from time to time.

It bothered him tonight because of the woman in his bedroom. There was something that drew him to Lana Winters. He was painfully aware that Lana was a homosexual and unlike his peers he knew conversion therapy only curved proclivities, the therapy didn't not eradicate the desire for the same sex. Lana was too much like him, too ambitious, tenacious and power hungry. He wasn't oblivious to the fact that both Lana and him wanted Briarcliff to close for a single reason: fame. Lana wanted to be acknowledged for her work as a journalist and he. He wanted to be recognized in his field once and for all. He wanted everyone to know who Oliver Thredson was and how his therapy and insight of the human mind changed lives. Lana was his ticket to achieve that, they both had one interest in common. Bloody Face, he had wanted to delve into the mind of a killer like him, of course he was very self aware. The killer of women could be him in the right circumstances. Things were complicated now. Kit Walker didn't do it, he couldn't care less but apparently Lana did.

He'd been too invested in Kit Walker and his coercion of a confession to see the bigger picture first. He'd met Lana and suddenly shutting Briarcliff was all he could think about. He wanted Lana, it was obvious. She was a headstrong, ambitious woman and he wanted her by his side. Oliver tried the aversion and conversion therapy and that was unsuccessful. He could kidnap her and keep her in the basement. The doctor gulped some more alcohol, no, it didn't appeal to him. He didn't want her by force. He wanted Lana Winters to love him and he had learned that you catch more flies with honey than vinegar.

Oliver stayed awake thinking, was it worth it. Making Lana fall in love with him would take great determination and all his patience. He could easily let Kit take the blame, give the authorities the recorded confession and pave his way as the psychiatrist who made possible such a capture. He would have the recognition but no Lana. The doctor leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes. Lana was fragile, unbalanced and apparently believed him to be the serial killer. She wouldn't be easily fooled; she was a cunning woman and perhaps saw through his carefully placed and rehearsed mask. Perhaps Lana Winters saw the sociopath, the ugly side of his nature.

Oliver didn't have her trust yet. It was painfully obvious that Lana despised men. He was intrinsically male; there was nothing he could do about his external appearance. He was tall, with a strong jaw and masculine built. He would have to approach her in a different manner. He would have to be nurturing and sensitive with her. He would support Lana, make her so dependent on him she would never dare leave. He closed his eyes and went to sleep with that thought.

Next day he woke up earlier than her. He stretched and realized he would have to buy another bed and place it in one of the spare rooms. He couldn't take another night in the couch. His muscles protested when he stretched. He used the bathroom and showered. It would be a long day. It was close to 7:00 AM, he needed to hurry up and wake Lana so they could have breakfast. He dried his body and put on the slacks without the shirt. He needed to find clean clothes in his bedroom. Lana would be sleeping for sure. He gingerly opened the door and slowly retrieved clean clothes. He was almost out the door when she spoke, "I'm sorry about yesterday." She said with a really small voice. He slowly turned; he wanted to see her reaction to him shirtless. It was as expected, a flinch. Lana was homosexual and convinced of her own sexuality.

"You do not have to be sorry. You should shower, I'm sorry I do not have any clothes for you. You'll have to wear yours again. I could wash them for you if you'd like. There's a robe in the bathroom." He said as calmly and honestly as he could muster. He tried to look as caring as possible which was easy since he did care about Lana's wellbeing.

The brunette smiled. "I'll take a shower now. Where do I leave my clothes?"

Oliver nodded, "leave them behind the door. I'll put them in the washer and dryer. We'll have breakfast and then go to the police station." Lana nodded and averted her gaze. She didn't want to look at him without his shirt.

He wanted to prolong the exchange, Lana needed to get used to his nakedness. He knew that Lana would be attracted to women until she cold in the ground but he also knew that he could entice her and train her to love and desire him. "Is there anything specific that you want me to make for breakfast?" He asked working his charm.

She shook her head, "anything but porridge." She said and smiled, one of those forced little smiles that she gave him whenever she was too uncomfortable to do anything else.

He stayed in the room as she went into the restroom. He waited patiently for the drab and dirty clothes and then put them in the washer, disgust evident in his face. He'd never met Lana before but he was sure she had unparalleled taste when it came to clothing. These rags were pitiful. He made breakfast, croque-monsiur, his favorite and waited patiently for Lana to show up.

Lana looked like a drowned rat. She needed to eat more and gain a few pounds she needed to be taken care of. She drank some of her orange juice and savored her food. The conversation was less forced than before. "Do you think I could go home after the police takes in my statement? She asked softly.

"I don't know. I would recommend you stayed with your family until Briarcliff is finally shut down." Of course he knew that the Winters had cut all communications with their deviant daughter. Lana had few friends that in reality were Wendy's not hers. She didn't have anyone only him.

Lana shook her head, "My parents are out of my life." Oliver knew, they were ashamed of her and had concocted an elaborate story in which she was residing in Europe.

He extended his hand to hers and squeezed hers, she didn't flinch this time. "Lana, my house is open until you feel safe to be on your own." He started the process to get Lana. First, isolate her from her friend and in this case her nonexistent family.

She smiled, "Thank you Oliver." She replied quietly.

He dressed in his bedroom while Lana did so in the bathroom. Oliver looked impeccable, ready to expose Briarcliff, meanwhile Lana looked deplorable. Her hair was still limp, unkempt and she was pale as a ghost.

He drove them to the police station and they waited for his contact, a heavy blond man who didn't look at Lana twice.

"Thredson, you better have that signed confession." The man said.

Oliver shook his head, "Kit Walker didn't do it." The doctor took a risk and it paid off. Lana initiated hand contact with him. She kept her hand on top of his.

"What are you babbling about? The kid fits perfectly and you yourself said that last time we met."

The doctor nodded, "I was able to better assess my diagnosis and there is proof that Walker might be innocent."

The man looked ready to burst a vein, Arthur Spears was too predictable and easily lead. "Ms. Peyser is gone missing. I reported her missing last month. Are there any leads?" Oliver had done no such thing; he couldn't care less where that Wendy woman was.

"No leads yet." The police detective said musingly, now more open to the suggestion that Kit Walkers was not their man after all.

"Thredson, you very well know I'm not the lead detective in this case. You have to speak with Redgrave and figure things out yourself." The man stood up and escorted them to another office. This one was well kept and bigger.

Another man, this one thin and older sat behind a desk. "I have no desire to take on more cases Spears. If you want a lighter load you might want to solve those cases you have pending."

The blond man blushed, "Sir, this is Dr. Thredson, the psychiatrist in charge of evaluating Kit Walker." The man behind the desk had piercing blue eyes. "Have a seat. Spears leave us alone and take the lady to social services."

Lana looked at Oliver and grabbed his hand immediately, the action reminiscent of a child clinging to their guardian. "No sir, Ms. Winters needs to be here." He replied firmly.

"Very well." Redgrave stated and motioned for them to take seats. Spears left presumably to check on the missing reports for one Wendy Peyser.

"Kit Walker is fit to stand for trial however I think he's innocent." The doctor said with a simple voice.

The detective laughed derisively, "Doctor let us do our job, we don't interfere with yours."

"This is a grave mistake; Kit Walker doesn't fit the psychiatric profile. He doesn't know the layout of the bodies or even how many there were." Thredson stated.

"He's pathological liar." The detective replied, now annoyed by the doctor.

"I believe we have another victim, Wendy Peyser, she's been missing for a month now." Thredson continued.

The detective remained impassive. "Kit Walker confessed to those crimes."

"He was coerced to do so." Oliver replied cunningly.

"We cannot let our only suspect go because he didn't fit the psychological tests to a t." The policeman wasn't deterred. "In the remote case that Walker is innocent then there's still more investigations to be preformed. His wife is missing he was found bloodied and uninjured in a dazed and confused state. He is a criminal at best or a mental health patient at worst, either way he deserved to be locked up in Briarcliff.

"No one deserves Briarcliff, especially not Kit." Lana said with some of her old spark back.

"And who might you be." The detective looked confused.

"I was wrongfully imprisoned at Briarcliff Manor until yesterday."

"What is this woman on about?" Redgrave asked

"Briarcliff has deteriorated physically, financially and in terms of mental health treatments." During that month and a half that I stayed in the premises the barbarity and the lack of care was evident.

"Briarcliff is run by the state with of course the help of the church. I have no jurisdiction there. You would have to speak with the state department. We are responsible for Kit Walker only." The detective didn't beat around the bush.

"People are dying and some are imprisoned without apparent cause." Lana said firmly, her voice gaining strength.

"Who might you be?" Redgrave inquired.

"Lana Winters." She stretched her other hand trembling.

"Why were you committed?" The detective asked but something in his voice told Oliver that the man already knew about Lana's case.

"She was wrongfully committed, Ms. Winters is highly functional and as sane as any of us in this room." Oliver was vague.

"Despite her homosexuality." Redgrave said with some contempt. Lana shivered and squeezed his hand.

"Ms. Winters is cured. Aversion and conversion therapy have worked on her. I was able to reshape her behaviors." Thredson said calmly.

Redgrave snorted, "All I need from you is your evaluation. Is Kit Walker fit to stand for trial?"

The doctor replied immediately, "He is but I don't believe he's guilty."

The detective cut him off, "That is not your decision doctor. A jury and a judge will determine that."

The man stood up and showed them to the door. "I would advise you to return this mental patient doctor. She doesn't belong in the outside world. She belongs in Briarcliff." Lana clutched his hand tightly.

They left the police station in a hurry. Once in the car, Lana asked, "You're not going to send me back are you?" she was fearful of the answer.

He should send her back and forget about her but he couldn't he felt an attraction to her that wouldn't go away. She was special, different and would be his. "No, we are going to get you clothes and things you may need. I don't think is safe for you to be on your own." Lana nodded. "Oliver, I really appreciate all of this." She smiled and he smiled back, a genuine smile once and for all.

"I want to go my house. I want to speak with our friends and know where Wendy is." Oliver wanted Wendy to be gone. He would have to get rid of her, he'd never killed people before but it couldn't be different than killing animals. He hunted before and the power of taking a life had been almost intoxicating. He was had very much power and self control and decided to not hunt again. He could put his successful life in jeopardy but he would kill Wendy Peyser in order to have Lana.

"Sure but before we have to get you those clothes." Lana nodded. "I don't have any money Oliver. Wendy was the one who worked regularly I…"

"Don't worry about it Lan. When you win that Pulitzer you'll pay me back." He said winningly and Lana laughed.

Lana was overwhelmed, her apartment was deserted. There was nothing in the house, they had either been robbed or Wendy had sold everything and left. She looked at the floor and found the small drops of blood that Oliver had alluded to in the past. That made her sick to her stomach. She wore sensible clothes. Oliver had been kind enough to let her buy things and Lana hadn't refused. She needed clothes, she went to their bedroom and found her things intact but Wendy had taken all of her things. She cried and then called Louise who explained everything.

"Darling, Wendy left two days after you were committed. She couldn't take the guilt, she packed everything and went to New York. Honey, I'm so sorry is there anything I can do for you. Do you need to stay with us for a while? Wendy put the place on the market." The annoying woman parroted. She wouldn't be subject to pitying looks and false sentiments.

"No, thanks Lou, I'm staying with a friend." She said trying to control her emotions. She hung up shortly and then looked at Oliver who approached her.

"I'm very sorry Lana." He said quietly and patted her hand. She was so grateful for her doctor. She wasn't mistaken, and was so sorry to have doubted him. Oliver Thredson was a friend a good person who cared about his patients. In that vulnerable moment Lana yearned for comfort and found it in the good doctor. She hugged him, he was bigger, stronger than her and for the first time in six or seven months she felt safe. He hugged her tightly and shushed her.

"You can stay with me as long as you want Lan." She cried into his shirt. "Thank you Oliver, I don't know how I'm going to pay you."

"Don't worry, as I told you earlier you're going to write about this. We'll bring down Briarcliff." He said and held her.

Lana was strong and resilient. She had endured all those years at home knowing she was different and tormenting herself for liking women and then she had grinned at all the sexist remarks in the newspapers. She would come out of this, the worst was over. She could now start all over and make a name for herself.

"Oliver, what are we doing about Kit and Briarcliff?" She was still pressed against his chest and she had no inklings of letting go. He smelled of men cologne and cigarettes. Not a pleasant smell but she found herself associating the cigarettes with him. He was always so calm and collected. Lana liked that, she needed a friend like that.

His voice was just as calm, "We are going to file a proper claim against Briarcliff. I have to give them Kit. He doesn't belong in Briarcliff." Lana felt him rubbing her back and she liked it. How could have she distrusted him yesterday when it was evident Oliver only wanted her to be well. He cared for her and Kit.

"But they'll prosecute Kit." She answered.

"They'll ask me to testify and I'll tell them the truth Lan." She cried, and realized that he called her Lan now. He hushed her and held her until she wiped her tears. "I'm not like this Oliver. I usually don't cry this much." She offered a watery smile.

He helped her gather her clothes and things. Lana didn't keep anything that reminded her of Wendy; she left the book of poems by Sylvia Plath and the pink nightgown she gave her for her birthday. Oliver left her alone so she could pack her clothes and told her he would wait by the car.

Lana looked around and mourned the loss of the love of her life she was sure she would never find anyone else like her. No other woman would ever compare, no other relationship would ever measure to the love she had for Wendy. Lana was angry too, how could Wendy leave her, betray her like this, she never wanted to see her again. This cut too deeply, it was too rough for her. She wasn't sentimental and never would be. She was going to come out of this stronger than ever before. She took one last look and left that place for good.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews, the alerts and favorites. I'm looking forward to your thoughts

Chapter 2

Oliver bought a bed and offered the guest room to Lana. For about three weeks they went through every office in the state to try and shut Briarcliff for good but there wasn't enough proof or so they said.

"The words of a homosexual and a serial killer don't hold much weight doctor. Don't be so easily fooled. Remember your training as a psychiatrist." A sanitary official said. Oliver was glad Lana hadn't come with him.

Lana was trying to create a media scandal but she was as unsuccessful as he was. They were reaching an impasse. Lana's reputation was destroyed. She was committed as a homosexual and the newspaper fired her.

He came home from his practice a week ago; Lana was smoking and pacing furiously.

"Lan?" That had become his pet name for her.

"No one believes us. Kit was sentenced to the electric chair." Lana went to the bar and poured two whiskeys.

He sat down next to her. "They didn't call me to testify." The knowledge infuriated him. He had been the lead psychiatrist in the case. The court had rushed this, they needed a scapegoat quick. That meant the killer was still out there. He shared his findings with Lana who agreed but was despondent.

"It doesn't matter Oliver, not unless they capture him. Briarcliff is still standing and the abuses will continue." He knew this outrage of hers wasn't entirely out of social justice. Lana Winters wasn't a household name and it bothered her beyond belief.

"Write your book." He said simply. She looked at him confused. "Oliver, it isn't that easy. I don't have a publisher and everyone thinks I'm insane, a deviant."

"You have a typewriter, start with your manuscript." Oliver said as he lit a cigarette. Lana didn't want to smoke again because she declined.

"Oliver, I don't think this will work. I should grovel and go back to the newspaper. Ask them for my job back. Maybe Frank will take me back."

He shook his head. Lana couldn't work yet. She wasn't too dependent on him yet. He needed Lana to trust him implicitly; he needed to be the most important person in her life. The book and Briarcliff would make that happen.

"No, Lana you know you wouldn't be happy with writing about recipes and love columns." She had shared some of her work in the past. Lana looked at him. "I can't keep living rent free Oliver. You work all day, go to these meetings to shut down Briarcliff and I'm here doing nothing. I can't do anything and it kills me.

She wore a green dress and her makeup was minimal. He grabbed her hands and faced him. "You are my friend Lana. You were my patient and you need this. Don't feel obligated, think of it as a favor. Once you are a famous author you can pay me back if you want." She smiled a little. Oliver felt happy when she showed him affection.

"But Oliver I feel so useless. I'm not used to depending on anyone. I have been on my own for years." She stated

He was getting aggravated and gulped some of his whiskey. Patience, he needed to be gentle and caring. "You are not useless. Look at this place, it finally has some style."

That was a fact. Lana had decorated and changed things around. His apartment looked more presentable, less cold and impersonal. She agreed and hugged him, "I swear I'll pay you back Oliver. Thank you." She kissed his cheek and then left for her room with a smile on her face.

He took off his glasses and lay back on the couch. It was a blessing that he ate lunch because obviously Lana hadn't cooked anything.

Oliver went back to his practice and treated a few patients before heading home to give more bad news to Lana. It was Christmas Eve and the officials wouldn't work until next year. Kit escaped before he could get transferred to the county jail. Neither Lana nor him had heard from the supposed serial murderer.

He had to get a gift for Lana since he hadn't got the chance to buy her anything. He'd been so busy trying to shut the asylum; he used up most of his time and energy into arranging meetings with state officials. He even approached Monsignor Howard and threatened to expose their barbaric treatment but the priest merely shook his head and took his hands into his own. "Come back to Briarcliff. I offer you a permanent position as a psychiatrist." Oliver had been tempted for about three minutes. He examined his situation, his motivation for entering the asylum had been to portray and make a case study about Bloody Face. Thredson wanted recognition and the good reputation that came from exposing the psyche of a serial killer. Kit Walker had been easy to coerce and sway but at the end his love for Lana had lead him to a different path. The next best thing was to shut down Briarcliff.

He hadn't ruled out going back to Briarcliff yet. He needed to make more inquiries but he would have to go back and gather more evidence if he wanted the place shut for good. He finished with his 4:30 and then left the practice. Oliver was financially stable, he had his own practice, it was small and didn't have a lot of patients but he finally had his own practice. He was still a court appointed psychiatrist and visited different institutions but nothing like Briarcliff. He said goodbye to his secretary Patty and then left. He needed to get Lana something significant. Oliver as always put thought into the gift, jewelry would scare her away. Clothing and other items for wear were too impersonal. As he drove the doctor thought about Lana's habits. She was a prideful creature, who liked to believe she was smarter than anyone else. He needed to feed into her notion of being intelligent and cunning. He realized there and then that Lana needed her own space. She had her room and used his studio to write but it was becoming hard to share his work space. Oliver had a method to working and it didn't go well with Lana's who needed absolute quiet in order to gather her ideas. The basement, she could use all the empty space. It was soundproofed after all or so the real estate agent said when he bought the place. Oliver smiled and went to a nearby store to get something else for Lana.

As he entered his home a horrible smell hit his nostrils. It smelled of burned meat and then he saw the smoke in the kitchen. He ran past the doors and found Lana trying to open the heavy windows and trying to dissipate the smoke. "Lan, are you ok?" He asked when he heard her coughing. She didn't answer. He stood in front of her and opened the windows at the first try.

"Come on, we can't stay here. Turn off everything." She coughed some more and he lead her out of the kitchen.

They sat in the couch and he poured her a whiskey. "I was trying to make dinner." He looked at her smudged face and grinned before he knew it he was laughing hysterically. Lana couldn't cook if her life depended on it, they depended on him during the weekends and throughout the week they ate grilled cheese or other simple breakfast foods.

She looked angry, Oliver tried to calm down. "I'm sorry Lana but you don't cook." He said this in between bouts of laughter. He didn't remember being this amused in years. She made a face. "Well, I thought it would be nice."

"Lan, I appreciate the gesture but you don't have to." He calmed down a little and smiled honestly at her. "Not when you try to burn the house down." He guffawed and this time Lana joined him in the laughter.

They ended up cooking dinner together, well more like Lana chopped and diced some onions and tomatoes while Oliver cooked. She sat down on the kitchen island while he stirred meatball sauce. Lana had a wine cup in her hand, her hair was up and she wore a grey sundress. She looked healthy again. "Not many men know how to cook."

She was showing interest in him, he would have to enthrall her, "Well, when you are on your own…" He replied and smiled sadly at her.

Lana nodded and watched him a little more, "Oliver why did you rescue me?" This was the first time she asked that question.

"You didn't belong there." He looked at her, "Well, nobody deserves to be there but when I saw you I knew. I could see the hurt. I know what it's like to be abandoned." He said with a quiet voice, again playing with her susceptibilities.

Lana jumped of the island and went to taste the sauce. She smiled, "I think is ready." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dining room. "I know I didn't cook but the least I can do is serve the food and wash the dishes." He smiled, still with a sad undertone and waited for Lana.

She looked wonderfully serving him and sitting in front of him. She would never make the perfect housewife but he was willing to compromise as long as she smiled at him like she was now.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own American Horror Story.

Thank you for your reviews and alerts, they make my day. Please keep reading and reviewing .

Chapter 3

Lana had that same nightmare again. It was the one where Wendy left her in Briarcliff and she was forced to go through electroshock therapy again. Wendy, that wound was healing slowly but it still cut her deep when she thought about her. They had been lovers for almost ten years. Wendy was the love of her life and she left without a single explanation. Wendy, her sweet school teacher had left in fear of society and its repercussions. She had always been more afraid but Lana never thought that she could be so weak. In the past weeks her love for Wendy turned into something akin to hate and contempt. She had been too weak, worthless. Lana was too hurt to look beyond her own sea of despair. In the nightmare Wendy left and Oliver wasn't there, he couldn't help her and Bloody Face raped her over and over again.

She woke up sweaty but didn't yell or cry out. She breathed harshly and waited for her heart beat to slow down. She looked at the clock beside her bed and realized it was Christmas morning. Lana gingerly stood up and went to the bathroom. Oliver must still be asleep; he wasn't an early morning person. In fact he had to have at least a cup of strong coffee in order to be good company. In these past few weeks Lana had learned many things about Dr. Thredson, he was fastidious when it came to his personal appearance. He ironed his shirts and did the laundry himself. He wasn't used to her feminine presence. Oliver cooked and kept his personal hygiene impeccable but he didn't do any other housework. He paid a neighbor to do all his other housework twice a week.

The first time Lana had seen the blond middle aged woman she was frightened. It wasn't until she explained that she was the neighbor and did the housework that Lana calmed down and let her do her work. The following week Lana told Oliver that he didn't need to pay Mrs. Barnes anymore since she would do the housework herself. Truth was that Lana didn't like the blond woman who remarked the fact that Oliver was still single and how he could do so much better if he met her daughter Marion. She wouldn't admit that, not even to herself.

Lana dressed in a green dress, she felt a little festive. Christmas had been her favorite holiday as a child. Her parents weren't very active in the Lutheran church but they observed the holiday and made sure her and her brother William had gifts and enjoyed the parties and fun things. Wendy and her always spent Christmas holed up at home, their little apartment decorated to the nines. Lana let herself be sentimental during the holidays, not this year. Wendy was dead to her; she had fed the hatred against her and couldn't stand the idea of her ex-lover.

Oliver wanted Lana to see another psychiatrist for the nightmares. He said he couldn't be her doctor anymore because they knew each other and were friends so it would be a conflict of interest. She didn't want to be near a doctor unless it was him and had told him so. Oliver had been such a help during these past few weeks, she went to every emotional state possible, and she was angry, sad, despondent, lost, abandoned and hopeful. Oliver had been her rock, her support through it all. She didn't know where she would be without him. She wanted to give him something for Christmas but didn't know what he could possibly want for. She wanted to give him something special but her window of opportunity was closing. Lana went to the kitchen and made breakfast for them. She had his newspaper and his coffee ready for when he woke up.

Lana grew anxious when it was 10:00 AM and Oliver hadn't made an appearance. She decided to go and wake him up. He was always there after she had a nightmare and yelled her lungs out. He would sleepily hush her and put her back to sleep. She opened the door slightly, and stepped inside. He was sleeping with only his underwear. It struck her how very male he was. He was tall, pale and had a lot of hair. His eyes were closed; there was nothing of Oliver Thredson, composed psychiatrist, reserved, calm and collected. It wasn't Oliver her friend who cooked and comforted her. The man sleeping wasn't her friend who supported her and wanted to bring down Briarcliff. This was a very different Oliver, one she didn't know, the person in the bed was a thirty something old man who slept sprawled in the bed. This man was sure of himself, he was the man of this house, he owned the bed and wasn't ashamed of being male. Lana stepped closer and admired his figure. Lana had always been very sure of her sexual orientation. She loved women, their curvaceous and luscious figures, the softness and the delicacy of breasts and legs. Seeing Oliver almost naked brought a different feeling, she was curious to learn if his stomach was as firm as it looked or if his hands so big were as rough as they seemed. She wanted to touch the hair on his chest, would it be soft or coarse? She stopped when he stirred and opened his eyes.

She almost spluttered or said something stupid but she caught herself. "Merry Christmas Oliver," she said with a smile and didn't give him time to reply. "Breakfast is ready I'll wait for you in the kitchen." She left the bedroom and went back to the kitchen. What was that? She almost did something very stupid. It had to be close proximity; he was the only person she saw on a daily basis. Hell, Oliver was the only person she wasn't afraid of. She needed to go out more and try to get her life back. Lana decided to go shopping tomorrow and maybe go to a bar, a discreet one for women like her.

Oliver came into the kitchen with a frown and his black robe. He didn't look too happy. "Coffee." He growled. Lana smiled a little despite her previous thoughts and poured him a big cup of black unsweetened coffee. She kissed his stubbly cheek as a good morning gesture and also to appease his morning lack of humor.

He closed his eyes and drank the coffee silently. "Lana, why did you wake me? This is my first free day in weeks." He said reproachfully. She noticed he didn't bother to comb his hair or even dress.

"Today's Christmas Oliver." She smiled brightly.

Oliver nodded and smiled back, "I'm sorry Lana. I'm not exactly keen on Christmas."

Lana looked surprised and then realized, Oliver didn't celebrate the holiday. "I'm sorry I thought you were catholic."

Oliver snorted, "I'm not religious Lana. I don't believe in any God." He said honestly and gulped more hot coffee. She wasn't religious either but by the way Oliver spoke there was something else.

"What about when you were a kid?" I'm sure your parents celebrated something." Lana didn't expect his answer.

He drank a little more coffee and replied in that calm manner of his. The one Lana was learning usually hid a lot. "I never celebrated Christmas. I grew up in an orphanage."

He continued eating his toast. He didn't offer more explanations. It was up to her to either follow the conversation or change the subject. She bravely asked, "Did your parents die?"

Her friend shook his head and didn't meet her gaze. "My mother abandoned me when I was two days old or so Sister Therese told me. Two teenage boys found me on New Year's Eve in an alley. I grew up in the system; all my basic needs were met." He sounded so cold and angry. Lana looked into his brown eyes and offered her hand. "My mother tried to marry me off to a forty year old man when I was seventeen and she saw me having sex with our maid."

Oliver must have realized that her prodding was over. She offered something about her past. She didn't even tell Wendy about that. She realized Oliver hadn't told anyone about his past either.

Lana wanted Oliver to have an especial Christmas; one that he hadn't had before, filled with gifts and traditions. She slowly asked. "I'll show you how to spend Christmas if you let me." He looked suspicious but then seemed to think better of it and accepted.

"First we have to get a tree and decorate it." She said with a renewed sense of purpose. He agreed and went to get dressed. Lana asked him to wear sensible clothes no suits or ties. Two hours later they had a medium sized tree inside the apartment. Lana bought Christmas decorations while Oliver and the salesman placed the tree in the delivery truck.

Once the tree was placed she took all the boxes she bought and put them under the tree. "Since we don't have any gifts we'll put the empty boxes."

She kept talking and Oliver listened as if this was a lecture on behaviorism. He did all that Lana asked of him. She took out the ornaments from one box and gave another box to him. "When I was growing up Will, that's my brother, and I would help mom and Aunt Tess bake cookies. Well I watched." She said when Oliver gave her an incredulous look.

She could see his excitement when they put different things in the tree. She told him stories of waking up smelling fresh baked cookies and cinnamon rolls. He smiled sadly and Lana felt for him. She cheered him up after they finished with the tree. It was almost 2:00 PM. "Now we have go play with the snow."

He looked hesitantly at her. "Come on Oliver go put on your coat. I'll meet you outside." Lana knew there was a playground nearby. She put on her warmest woolen thighs, her scarf and blue hat. He wore his regular black trench coat; there was a small smile on his face. Lana knew he was trying his hardest not to look so happy with the prospect of playing with snow.

They walked a short distance and found the park, some families with their small children and couples by a small frozen lake/pond. Lana pulled him to an empty place and held his hand. "Now we play with the snow." Oliver looked at her like she was insane. "Lana I'll be thirty two next week. I think I'm past the point of playing with snow."

Lana ran away from him. He merely walked up to her following her like a lost puppy but without the speed. She hid between some trees and scooped a small amount of snow. She made a ball and threw it at him. It hit him on his knee. He looked around in surprise and saw as she threw another one but missed this time. "Lana, I'm too old for this." She laughed and didn't pay attention to him. She threw another snowball and this one landed on face. He looked so shocked. He spit some snow and wiped his glasses clean. He then put them inside his pocket. Lana didn't know how he would react until he chased after her and threw a ball at her too. She shrieked and took cover behind the same trees. Oliver followed her; he was very agile and managed to send a flurry of snow balls her way. She couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun. It could have been when she was thirteen, Will and her played with Monica and Fred Robinson, and they ended up sore from all the running they did. She remembered Fred picked her up and twirled her. Now it was Oliver who was older and stronger than Fred. He enveloped her. She barely had time before he whispered in her ear, "I got you." She laughed and ran from him.

By 4:00 PM they had run; made a snow man and Lana showed him how to make a snow angel. She looked at his face; she had done a good job. Oliver looked happy; there was a light in his eyes she hadn't seen before. She sat down in one of the benches and laughed, he was by her side. "Thank you." He said happily. He hadn't worn his eyeglasses and he looked younger than ever before.

"You are very welcome." She replied just as happily.

"We should go home, it's getting colder now." Oliver helped her up and they walked hand in hand. She was colder and wet; she wanted a hot soak in the bathtub. That was new, ever since Briarcliff she had hated bathtubs but now it was it was all she could think of. She did have her long soak. Oliver volunteered to make lunch/dinner. "Make your favorite dish." She said and went to have some time for herself.

They had pot roast, it was delicious, and for dessert they had apple pie they bought from a bakery. They had wine and talked about their lives. Lana told him about her stranded family. "Mom and Will are still alive. Dad died when I was in college. Mother refused to let me assist the funeral. Will has three children, two boys and a girl. I of course don't know them." She said with a resigned tone. It didn't hurt anymore, her mother was a bitch and her brother was ashamed of her. Oliver spoke about going to medical school.

"What happened after you turned eighteen?" She asked, they were both in the couch facing each other in their nighttime attire. "Nobody adopted me, I was too sick as a child and when finally I was strong I was too old to be considered."

"How old were you?" She asked with a cup of tea on her hands. He was smoking a cigarette as was his habit.

"About four years old. I have always been very smart Lan. I remember everything, the family that wanted to adopt me refused. They said I was too old, that my hair was too dark. They were fairer. I graduated high school and the Sisters threw me out. The state was done with me." He took a long breath. "I was on a scholarship to Harvard and very proud of it." He laughed without any happiness. "I thought I was finally going to have a place for my own. I had to work double shifts at a nearby restaurant, and even then I couldn't afford anything more than a room in a house. I made it through medical school and then finally I could afford things." He said proudly.

Lana could understand. She was always financially dependent on her parents and the first time she earned money was amazing. "I bought a ridiculous looking hat with my first paycheck." She confided.

Oliver grinned, "I bought my first pair of prescribed glasses. I have been nearsighted since a little boy but all the glasses were hand me downs." He replied. Lana didn't laugh, it was sad and she didn't want to remind him of anything sad tonight.

She changed subjects, "Well by now you should have all your gifts piled up and you would be playing with them."

Oliver nodded, "I have a gift for you." Lana was surprised; he stood up and went into his room. He handed her a rectangular box. She opened it and found a regular looking journal.

"Thanks Oliver." She was touched by the journal. "You need it for your notes and your ideas." Lana found a key inside the box.

"Here Oliver, this key doesn't belong here." She gave him the key. He looked seriously into her eyes. He stood up. "I want to show you something." They went to a door, "I don't think you know but we have a basement." He gave her the key. "This is the key to your office."

She was utterly speechless. He turned the key in and soon they were going down the stairs. The basement wasn't cluttered, it was spacious and she could decorate it to her heart's content. She remembered the sanatorium and its closed spaces. There weren't any windows just like in her nightmares, she panicked and turned to Oliver and hugged him. "I don't want to be here Oliver please." She pleaded and clung to him. "There aren't any windows." She shook like a leaf. "Don't leave me here."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own American Horror Story

Thank you Penelope L, AutumnSkyy and the guest. You guys have made my day with your reviews.

This chapter is rated M. I hesitated at first but this story will contain sexual scenes.

Chapter 4

If Oliver could, he would have hit himself upside the head. How could he be so careless and oblivious? She had been imprisoned; of course she hated closed quarters. The basement although spacious had no windows and only one exit. He quickly got Lana out of the basement and apologized profusely.

"I'm so sorry Lan. I didn't think, I'm so sorry." He needed to fix this. The evening had gone perfectly. His Lana had been wonderful and he truly enjoyed her rather successful attempts at making him enjoy Christmas. He truly didn't want to but he had a great time with her. He had to be in control and in one evening together Lana managed to undo him and almost made him spill all of his life to her.

She breathed easily now that they were back in the living room. "I'm sorry Oliver but I can't." She cried and hugged him. "It is I who should be ashamed. I should have never. I should know better." He said softly and rubbed her back in practiced circles that helped her regain her composure. "It was such a gesture but I don't think I could ever work in peace there. I won't write when you're here."

"You never have to worry about that. I wanted you to have your own place. I can be annoying to work with." He said honestly and tried to sound nonchalant.

Lana shook her head, "I like it when we work together, I swear Oliver." She replied and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." He was taken aback by her sweet kiss. He imagined what it would be like kissing her lips but he had to refrain, it was too soon. They were barely good friends.

They stayed in the living room until very late, he listened to the radio and she read a book by some French author. He thought about the day and smiled despite himself; he had a wonderful time with her and was sure that she was the one to be with him forever. Lana Winters belonged to him. She didn't know it yet but they would be together forever even if it was the last thing he did. Lana lie back on the couch and read quietly while he hummed and closed his eyes letting the mindless music fill his brain and relax him. He couldn't do quiet, it unnerved him. He drifted and so did Lana, Oliver woke up again; it was the middle of the night they had fallen asleep side by side. She looked so beautiful with her pale face and brown hair. She was perfect and his, his fingers traced her lips. He had to wait; the wait would make everything sweeter.

He could picture it right now. He would slowly kiss her, undress her and lower the straps of her nightgown. She would wear that white cotton one; the plain one that drove him crazy whenever he saw it on her which was almost every morning since she bought it. He stood up and tried to wake her. Lana didn't stay awake long enough, only to ask where she was and to tell him she was really sleepy. He picked her up and inhaled her scent. She smelled of apple pie and vanilla. Her skin smelled of vanilla and he wanted to devour her skin. He wanted to lick the skin of her neck and smell her hair to his heart's content. His thoughts were having a rather expected outcome. He was aroused by her proximity; he could have her if he wanted. She could have her sweet little body. He was tempted to turn left instead of right. To go to his room and wake her up with sweet little kisses. He would kiss her legs and touch the soft skin of her stomach and kiss his way down to her womanhood. He would taste her; he wanted to learn what she tasted like. She would be his first in that sense. He could picture her hair askew and her mouth open in delight as he licked her clit and used his fingers to bring her to ecstasy.

Oliver finally turned right and opened the guest room. She nuzzled his neck; he shivered and placed her on the bed. It took all of his self imposed control to shut the door and go to his room. He was hard, hardest than he ever remembered being. He needed release, fast. He went into his room and dropped his pants. He touched his cock hesitantly just like he imagined Lana would, short, unsure strokes. He had a vivid imagination and delighted in the fact that her Lana would be hesitant and he would have to cover her hand and guide her. He would have to teach her how to touch him. He gripped hard; the strokes became surer, stronger, practiced. He came with her name on his lips, a quiet whisper because he didn't want Lana to wake up but all he wanted to was wake her and have his way with her, make her promise to love him forever.

He was spent and wanted to go to her and cuddle with her. He remembered the hugs she gave him today. He treasured those little gestures, he was certain of his decision, Lana was the one. No other woman had been so close to him, he hadn't let them be close. He used them for release. He was used to pay for services or had brief dalliances with loose women of his acquaintance. Oliver went to sleep a little confused by how much he wanted Lana to love him but determined to not give up, to keep in control of his feelings and to keep her by his side.

He went back to his practice the next day. Lana didn't bring up the basement fiasco. He left pretty early, she was barely awake when he kissed her cheek and finished his cup of coffee. Once he was in the office Patty showed his 9:00 AM appointment in. It was a regular day, he went to the courts to check and make arrangements to testify. He checked on Kit's case. He was still a fugitive. The police waited patiently for another attack from Bloody Face. Women of all ages were recommended to not be alone at night and they were advised to be wary of any strange men approaching them.

He lunched at a nearby restaurant and then called Patty, as it happened there was someone waiting for him at the practice. He had planned to take an early day and go home to Lana but it seemed he had to drive back across town. He lit a cigarette and drove back.

He never expected Monsignor Howard to be waiting for him inside of his office. "Doctor, I have been waiting a long time for you." The priest said with a reproachful tone.

"I wasn't exactly expecting a visit from you." Oliver wasn't threatened by the man in front of him.

The priest was aware of the animosity in the room. It wasn't a secret that Thredson had an ongoing crusade to shut down Briarcliff. "I have come to you with a truce offer."

Oliver couldn't possibly imagine what he would say that would sway him from shutting Briarcliff. He remained impassive and silent. Monsignor Howard didn't beat around the bush. "Come back to Briarcliff. We have a new management Sister Jude is no longer with us."

The doctor was very surprised, "I have to refuse, the fact that Sister Jude is not in charge of Briarcliff doesn't change the fact that the asylum has to be shut down. There have been almost five people missing since Lana Winters entered that place. Your health regulations are not in order. Dr. Arden and his experiments don't fool me. Lana told me about Grace and Shelley, those two women have disappeared without a trace under Arden's care." He noticed the other man flinch at the mention of Shelley.

"You have no proof. Our records are updated; we are trying to start afresh. This new management has promise." The priest said openly.

The priest continued, "Sister Mary needs another physician, you would be perfect for the role. Sister Mary speaks highly of you. I can tell that you are an ambitious man Dr. Thredson seize the opportunity at hand. You would have double the salary and a nice recommendation from the Massachusetts archdiocese." The priest said with a smile, he thought Oliver's angle was money and prestige. Before knowing Lana he would have accepted graciously, but now the woman was his target. She wouldn't take to him going back and he needed a gesture to finally have her.

"What about Dr. Arden?" he asked looking as if he was considering the offer.

"He is our head physician. Dr, Thredson you would be our chief psychiatrist. We are trying to move in a new direction doctor, your help would be appreciated and rewarded." So the priest wanted to create an atmosphere of control and change. His protests and petitions had a result then. Timothy Howard attacked preemptively. He wanted to have his accuser in his grasp and show the world that Briarcliff was an approved mental health facility.

Oliver thought about refusing straight away. In reality he didn't really care for the patients. He had chosen psychiatry to understand his afflictions and now he had Lana. She was surely not going anywhere. A voice in his head warned him, once she publishes that book there is nothing binding her to you. He needed something big that would anchor her to him. If he managed to bring down Briarcliff Lana would certainly see him for who he is, her savior. He didn't doubt it, this was his opportunity. If he gathered more information that helped Lana with her book and the demise of her captors he would earn her love forever. He had to do this, and then she would finally love him.

"I have one condition." He said to Monsignor Howard. The man on the other side of the desk waved his hand dismissively.

He smiled and smoked his cigarette a little more; "I want the medical history of all my patients and unrestricted access to all of their treatments. I want to be able to modify and adjust their treatment."

"Dr. Thredson, I don't think you fully understand my proposal. You are going to agree otherwise I will be forced to press charges against Ms. Winters for murdering Grace Bertrand. I know about Ms. Winter's proclivities and also that you have her in your abode. It would be a shame if she had to go back to Briarcliff and then be shipped to a county jail." The priest wore a very satisfied smirk, Oliver wanted to wipe it off.

"I'll give you the power to adjust and recommend treatment but only Sister Mary and I have access to medical histories."

He put out his cigarette. "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow, we are rather short staffed." The priest left the office without another word. Oliver felt the urge to smash something. He looked over to Patty, his secretary, blonde, pretty, buxom and dumb. They had known each other for some time now. She was perfect for stress relief. They had an agreement, sex just sex. Patty had a fiancée who cheated on her and she was still hurting, no intercourse because that would be cheating but she would service him orally. "Patty to my office," He said when the priest was out of sight.

He sat down behind his desk and unbuckled his pants. "You know what to do." She nodded and quietly got to her knees. She was good, in less than fifteen minutes Patty was bobbing her head up and down his length. He undid her hairdo and pushed her against his cock. This girl knew what she was doing. He pictured sweet and small Lana servicing him and it was enough for him to come inside of her mouth. Patty had tears running down her face. He had been a little too forceful. He would make sure to raise her salary next month. She looked up to him. She was expecting retribution, in the past he had fingered her while he suckled on her breasts. He pulled her up to his lap and touched her through her panties. She was wet and ready for his long fingers. She whined and tried to undo his tie. He pushed her hands away roughly. He wouldn't let her touch him. He pulled at the lavender shirt and undid the utilitarian white brassier. He took one pink belly nipple into his mouth and bit roughly. He toyed with her clitoris using just the required amount of pressure for her to moan deeply and mover her hips over his growing erection.

"Dr. Thredson. You could fuck me if you like. My fiancée and I had sex last week." She said meekly, while trying to shimmy out of her panties. He didn't need to be told twice. The doctor stood up and bent her over the desk. He pushed her skirt up and roughly pulled the panties down. He rutted inside of her. She was warm and tight, she let out a shrill moan. Oliver was a selfish lover. He took her roughly but Patty moaned and wailed like a cat in heat. He pushed her face to the desk trying to drown her screeching and thought about Lana. He drove maniacally into her, he could feel his orgasm, could feel the force of it. It had been way too long. He pulled out of her and came all over her behind.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own American Horror Story

Here you go guys another chapter. Please read and review, thank you all for your thoughts and kind words: my two guests who review, PenelopeL, AutumnSkyy, Katya and reader .

Chapter 5

She had two chapters ready and an outline for another two. Lana finished her cigarette and lay back on Oliver's chair. He would be home soon, he had said something about being home early but it seemed like he had patients after all. She realized she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. She went into the kitchen and fixed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, she made another one for Oliver but knowing his routine he probably ate at the restaurant by his practice. Lana found herself thinking about her friend once more. It had bothered her all day. She actually missed Oliver; it must be because she barely left the house but she had wanted to swing by his practice and have lunch with him but refused to.

Lana heard the door open and smiled widely; he was back. She didn't want to look too desperate. She breathed deeply and steeled her face into a mask of indifference. She grabbed a fresh piece of paper and scribbled some words when he entered their study. "Good night Lana." He looked tired. She smiled his way.

"How was work?" She asked softly and worried when he undid his jacket suit and sat in front of her.

"I've been offered a position at Briarcliff." He said with that calm air that at moments like this irritated her to no end.

"Of course you politely declined." She said a little too loudly.

"I couldn't." He replied while sighing as if preparing for a long verbal match.

"What do you mean you couldn't?" She asked outraged by his blasé attitude. He was trying to go back to that place. They were trying to close the damned place and he was trying to work there.

"I have to go back. Those people need me. Howard said Grace is dead. We need to shut down that place. Lan, if I go inside I could probably gather hard evidence. Sister Jude is no longer in charge of the asylum; things will be easier. Sister Mary is no match for Sister Jude. I'm sure that after working two or three weeks I will be able to find proof of the abuses at Briarcliff. Howard is a smart man, he wants to keep me close, and he knows Briarcliff is not safe from prying eyes."

Lana shook her head, "the more reason for you to stay away from that place. Have you forgotten how they treat people? Grace, Kit, Shelley, they have all been there and none of them is alive." She said with an edge to her voice.

"Give me a month. If by the February I have not acquired any new evidence or anything that supports our claims against Briarcliff we'll forget about this." He stated and stood up from his chair. He pulled her out of her seat too.

"You'll get your book and we'll shut that place singlehandedly." He grabbed her shoulders and smiled that sure way of his. She nodded and hugged him. He smelled different, a sweet perfume, too sweet and feminine. She frowned; Lana Winters didn't care if he smelled of another woman.

"What about your practice?" she asked against his heart. She didn't wear any heels at home, without them he looked even taller.

"Patty will take care of my regular patients. She'll schedule them all in the morning so that I am at Briarcliff my late morning." He replied a little tiredly.

She rubbed his back; she wasn't sure about him going to that place. She still had nightmares about electroshock therapy and Sister Jude. Lana couldn't forbid him from working there. They were just friends and besides maybe Oliver would achieve what they had been trying for about two months now. Maybe he could close that place for good.

The first day was the hardest for Lana. She had a horrible nightmare in which Oliver held her hand and then threw her to a bed where Sister Jude and Arden tortured her while Oliver laughed heartlessly. She woke up sweaty and walked around the living room for hours until he woke up and left. He kissed her forehead and left. "Be careful" she whispered when he was out of the apartment.

She almost went crazy when 5:00 PM arrived and there was no sign of him. She dressed up and left for a bar. She needed to be distracted; these feelings of anxiety were not usual. She had experienced such feelings only when it came to her family and Wendy. Oliver was her only friend. She rationalized that it was because he was becoming like family to her.

Lana was confused and needed to find a place where she could find herself again. She went to a bar by her old apartment. She drank a few cocktails and started feeling like the old Lana. A woman her age invited her back to her place and she accepted gratefully. She needed to have a woman again. Lana needed to feel loved again; she felt the old thrill at seeing a woman naked and realized that she kept thinking about Oliver and where he could be right now. He felt the other woman dip her fingers inside of her and she liked it but she couldn't concentrate on reciprocating or even feeling more. Her mind was fixed on him. Martha noticed and pouted. Lana felt embarrassed and left the apartment in a hurry. Maybe Oliver had come back home already.

She looked for him inside their study and his room but he wasn't home. She looked at the clock by the kitchen mantle; it read 10:00 PM. She went for a shower, she smelled of cigarettes and cheap perfume. She had a long soak but couldn't get the idea that something happened to Oliver. What would she do if something happened to him?" Lana stood up from the tub and went to get dressed in a black robe, one of his. She went to her bed and tried to fall asleep. She couldn't and gave up; Lana Winters sat waiting and smoking until finally at 3:00 AM she heard the door open. She didn't care about looking desperate. Oliver looked perfectly fine, if a little tired. She hugged him, "What happened, are you ok?" she asked and touched over his body to make sure that he was fine.

"I'm fine Lan. Everything went well; I spent all day having sessions with patients and trying to get files from Sister Mary Eunice. I'm knackered." He said against her. He held her and babbled into her hair. "I need a shower and food. I'm starving; I didn't want to eat anything at Briarcliff." He moved past her and went into the bathroom. She breathed easier and went to fix him a BLT. He came out of the shower looked weary. "Thank you Lana." He ate methodically, hungry but too tired to engage in any sort of conversation.

After thirty minutes he retired with only one good thing to report. Grace was alive and amazingly had given birth to a baby boy named Thomas. "I don't know how that is possible. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. Grace is healthy the baby too is healthy." Lana couldn't believe that, there had to be a logical explanation for such a thing.

She went back to her room glad that Oliver was fine but she couldn't shake the feeling that something major was going to happen. She slept fitfully and when she woke up he was gone. It was unusual since Lana slept little while Oliver woke up to an alarm clock that screeched. She read a note he'd left by the kitchen table. "I had to leave early. Don't wait up; I might have to stay back at Briarcliff. I think I found something."

Lana sighed and went back to her work. Life as a writer wasn't all that it was cracked up to be but all the writing, reading, and proof writing she did helped her keep her mind off of Briarcliff and Wendy. Oliver had found Kit, he was still inside Briarcliff, and he had contacted Oliver through Pepper who had acquired functional intelligence. That weekend Oliver told her all about it. He was more rested and decided to take Saturday off. Patty had canceled his appointments.

They were in the living room sipping wine and listening to the radio it was New Year's Eve. Lana remembered his birthday and had bought a chocolate cake for him. Oliver looked like a kid who won a prize. "How did you know it was my favorite?"

She smiled, "You seem like a chocolate kind of man." She winked and they had a deep discussion about sweets. Now he finished his tale about Kit and Grace. "He wants to escape again. I'm trying to stall him but a part of me wants to tell him to run away with her and their baby."

Lana agreed with Kit. Briarcliff was too strong and by what Oliver said Sister Mary was even more tyrannical than Jude. She tried to dissuade him once again, "Oliver, wouldn't it be best if you stayed away too?"

He looked shocked, "No, Lana, I can't just leave all those people without a help. They need me. This isn't supposed to happen. They need to have appropriate treatments." She didn't say more about the subject. His birthday and January first were spent at home and worrying about the book. It was him who had the idea of approaching Grace and Kit about including them in the book. Lana ruled them out, this was a book about her and she didn't want Kit's alleged crimes to take away from the message that she tried to expose.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

On a very sad note, Gabriel García Márquez died today. His works changed my life. He truly is an inspirational writer and I encourage you to read his works. The greatest books I have read have been penned by him. I leave you with one of my favorite quotes from him.

"La vida no es la que uno vivió, sino la que uno recuerda, y cómo la recuerda para contarla."

"Life is not what one has lived, but rather what one remembers, and how one remembers it to recount it."

Chapter 6

He was weary and tired, after a grueling group session with some of the inmates he decided to leave the asylum and go home. This was his second week and he already knew he had to cut back hours at the practice.

He drove home and found Lana writing as always. She looked just as tired as he felt. "What do you say we go and turn on the radio?" He pulled her from her writer's block and they sat down on the rug by the fire. "I have to quit weekdays at the practice." He said plainly.

She frowned, "Don't do it, forget about Briarcliff." she said without emotion. They heard the new British kids sing a silly song. It was a good song. "_The kiss my lover brings, she brings to me. And I love her_." He sang along with his eyes closed. He kept singing quietly until the song was over.

"I didn't take you for a romantic Oliver Thredson." Lana teased and refilled his glass of wine.

"I'm not. I think the boys have a future." He said simply and sipped his wine.

Lana let her head fall to his arm. "I don't like those kids too much. Wendy used to listen to them all day." She stated, it was the first time he heard her speak of her ex-lover and she wasn't using the calm or the sweet tone she used when she first asked to leave a message to Wendy.

He was intrigued, he expected Lana to still hurt about Wendy. "Have you spoken to her?"

Lana shook her head, "No, I don't think I could. The mere thought of her is unbearable." She said with a little edge to her voice.

Oliver remained quiet; Wendy was best where she was wherever that was. It seemed like the radio was conspiring against her because another song by the kids came out. "I could change the station if you'd like." He really didn't want to get up.

"It's fine Oliver, you like them." She teased and he smiled a little. Oliver was neurotic to a fault but Lana brought out the best out of him. She had the ability to ground him, give him a purpose.

The song had more rhythm; he smiled when he looked at Lana's moving feet. She stood up and started dancing. "Come on Oliver dance with me." He laughed and stood up. He wasn't uncoordinated and with her guidance soon they were dancing.

"_I fell in love with her. _

_I'll never dance with another _

_Since I saw her standing there_."

He laughed as he twirled and even sang some of the lyrics to her. She wore the biggest smiles he had seen on her face.

"You are a natural Oliver." He laughed and gave her a final twirl. They collapsed in the couch. Their laughter rang out in the room. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes. He didn't expect her question.

"Have you ever been in Love Oliver?" She asked all traces of happiness gone from her voice.

"I don't know." He replied honestly. He didn't know how it was to love or fall in love with anyone.

Lana looked at him, "Well, I think you know. It feels weird, good weird, like jumping off from a pool." He tried to evoke what she felt for Lana.

He knew she cared about him, at least as a friend. It wasn't enough for him but soon she would be his and only his. She would never leave him once he brought the asylum down. Lana made him happy, he didn't feel alone. He felt like he belonged to someone. Never had he ever felt like that. She was pushy but she understood him and his needs. She didn't judge him and best of all Lana actually stayed.

"Do you still love Wendy?" He asked softly.

She nodded, "I think so. I have been so busy with the book but sometimes I miss her. If I think too much about her I get so enraged. How could she leave me like?"

He looked at her and replied, "You might get your answer someday. I gave up on mine a long time ago."

She was puzzled for a second and then nodded, "I used to think that if I was really good and prayed she would come back. I would of course be so happy and we would go away and live happy." He said with a dry voice. "She never came back Lan." His voice broke a little Lana held his hand in hers.

"My mother thinks I'm an aberration. She tells her friends I live in Europe because she's ashamed of who I am." Lana shrugged.

"At least she raised you; mine didn't even bother to breastfeed me." Oliver didn't like the pity he saw in Lana's eyes. "Don't look at me like that. I hate the pitying glances." He said harshly.

Lana understood, "Our mothers are fools. Yours a bigger fool than mine because she gave you up without knowing what a good person you are." She smiled and abruptly ended their conversation. "Have sweet dreams." She said before disappearing to her room.

Oliver stood up and went back to his room too. Tomorrow would be an exceptionally hard day. He was to meet with Arden and try to understand why he hadn't given him the clinical history of some of the recent inmates.

Briarcliff only counted with two trained physicians and it was extremely hard to keep track of all the patients and their illnesses. He had a long talk with Arden who plainly refused to give him access to his laboratory.

"I accepted this job with one condition. Monsignor consented to my research. You must understand that I will not share such strides with a psychiatrist like you." Arden methodically worked on a plant.

He had been insulted but was determined to find anything against this man. "I still need medical histories in order to treat my patients. I suggest you hand them before the week is over. I have to start working Arden." He left without another word.

He checked on Grace and Kit. The baby looked perfectly fine but he was no pediatrician. Kit was ready to flee. "Kit, you have to wait a little longer. I promise you won't be found but we need more proof against this place."

"It doesn't matter. I am a wanted man. They think I'm Bloody Face. I have to leave with Grace and Thomas as soon as possible." Oliver controlled his thoughts and proposed something to him. "Follow Arden, I'm sure he is up to something. I assure you a good sum of money so you and your family could leave the country if so you wished.

Kit accepted immediately. "How's Lana?" They were in a private cell, far from any administrative offices. "She writes all day for her book." Oliver replied.

"Does she still believe I'm Bloody Face?" Kit asked.

"No, nobody does not anymore, not even the police." It was true the authorities expected more crimes but not a single woman had been murdered. It was obvious that Kit was framed.

"Doctor, I really need to leave this place. Monsignor came by yesterday and wanted to take the baby away." Kit said scared. "I don't want him to be in an orphanage." Oliver could relate. "Help me Kit and I'll make sure you and your family are safe."

His life was reduced to work with patients who clearly needed another psychiatric approach and making sure Arden complied. He seemed uninterested in the patients and more interested in the woods. He'd seen him and Sister Mary walk to the woods. He wasn't near finding anything.

He went home that night and didn't find Lana. There was a note by the desk. "I went out for drinks." Oliver's first instinct was to go look for her and drag her back home. He smoke a cigarette and thought about Lana having some freedom. He could easily drug her, overpower her and have her in the basement. Did he want that? It would be easier than trying to prove his worth to her. Would it be as pleasant? He knew the answer straight away. It wouldn't, he wanted Lana to be willing. He wanted her to come to him and love him. He wanted her companionship, he actually valued her friendship. He would let this one slide but he would make sure that once she was his she wouldn't even look at another person.

He decided to make some dinner and listen to the radio. It was the first time in weeks that he had time to himself. He ate his meatloaf and then lay on the couch. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. He felt her caress his cheek. She smiled down at him. He smiled back and sat up. Lana giggled and sat next to him. "Did you have a good day?" He asked softly.

"I did." He didn't remark that it was 2:00 AM and she shouldn't have been out so late. "How was your day?"

He told her about his agreement with Kit. "I need to get Arden and Sister Mary. They're hiding something."

Lana nodded and they talked her book. "I'm stuck I don't think I can keep writing it. It's as if I'm waiting for Briarcliff to be shut down. I don't know, something is going to happen." He rolled his eyes at her. Ever since he started working at the asylum she had been fixated on something bad happening. He reassured her once more that everything would be fine. They needed to wait and work silently. She frowned but remained quiet. He looked at her face. "One of your earrings is missing." He said quietly.

She blushed, "Oh, yes. I must have dropped them when I was walking. Good night Oliver." She left the living room hurriedly. He groaned, she had been with a someone. Was it male or female? It had to be a woman. Lana was distrustful of men. She was a homosexual. He scrubbed his eyes. He couldn't picture her with anyone that wasn't him. A silent fury overwhelmed him. He had to wait patiently, one day Lana would be his.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own American Horror Story

This chapter goes to Penelope L who always reviews

Chapter 7

He finally had a breakthrough, after months of working in Briarcliff. He was almost ready to give up on this place. He wanted to spend more time with Lana, he felt that she was ready for a more serious relationship and it was killing him. He wanted to make her his. Kit and Grace were safely out of Briarcliff. Oliver was unsuccessful and one night they were no longer in their cells. This was what he needed. Sister Jude was confined here. He got here out of her cell and into his office. "If it isn't Dr. Thredson." She looked disheveled and smelled but it was her nonetheless.

"Sister, I thought you were transferred." He helped her to a chair. In less than five seconds she became agitated, "You have to know. I know who Bloody Face is." She looked around frantically.

Oliver felt a thrill; this woman was the key to bringing Briarcliff down. "Sister, you can trust me. Lana is safe at my home. We have tried to shut this place for months now." He said hurriedly.

Sister Jude however wasn't feeling up to talking. He had to wait patiently and ask her questions over and over again for the nun to regain a sense of reality.

"They keep me drugged for hours. I know my name. My name is Jude Martin." She sang pitifully and then looked again at him.

"Bloody Face, Arden, he's the one. Him and Mary Eunice have monsters in the woods. Monsignor knows. Dr. Arden is a nazi and he killed those women, he skinned them. All of their skins are in his lab. Mary Eunice, poor her, she knows." Sister Jude said scared, quietly as if she was afraid someone was overhearing them. "You have to get me out." She pleaded.

Oliver felt the thrill of triumph. "Sister Jude, do you know how to get to the laboratory?"

She nodded, "Yes, but we have to escape. He killed Pepper last night, he'll kill me next." She sounded lucid for the first time and clutched his forearm. "I'll get you out but first show me where Dr. Arden keeps the skins."

She was reticent but guided him to the laboratory. She opened a door to what looked like a closet but was an entrance to another room. Oliver had to force the door open. They entered a dark room full of instruments and skins. He watched methodically and tried to remember everything about the place. He opened the drawer and found the medical histories and all the supposed experiments. A good researcher always kept good records of the proceedings. He was about to extract them when he heard Arden, "Such a shame you could have been a magnificent apprentice." Oliver turned to him, only for the doctor to hit him on the head with a shovel.

He didn't come around until he was in a surgical table, bound by the hands and feet. "You're not really my type but you'll have to do."

Oliver was angry. "You let me out of here right now." He growled and tried to move from the surgical table.

"You had it in you Thredson, I know my own. We could have been great together but you strayed. Lana Winters and her crusade distracted you. It was my idea to hire you. I thought you were stronger. You are weak, no wonder your whore of a mother left you. I guess she knew from the beginning what you were, a weakling."

He struggled and growled at him. "No need to yell. No one will hear you. In fact no one knows you are here."

The man paced around, Oliver tried to follow him with his eyes but it was useless. Arden removed the sheet from his body and examined him. He put on classical music and hummed. Oliver grew nervous, it was dawning on him that these were his last hours. Arden wouldn't let him go. He certainly wouldn't if he was in his position.

"A perfectly healthy male, judging by skin color, genital and hair you are not pure Caucasian. A shame, your hair and eyes are too dark; otherwise you would have been perfect for my experiments. I planned to create a new race. You are smart enough, you could have been great. I had to stop you see, your little inquires scared Monsignor and he refused to let me keep my work." He grabbed his arm and tried to pinch him with a needle. Oliver squirmed.

"Why are you doing this?" Oliver asked tired of squirming.

"You know who I am. You found the skins and the files. As said before you are a highly intelligent man. Surely you've connected the information. I'm bloody face. Your skin is different not soft but not unpleasant." He ran his fingers over his stomach and then tried to touch his member. Oliver growled furiously and spat at him.

"Don't you worry, I don't have those proclivities. Your genitals are anatomically pleasing that all, long, firm, thick and proud, a perfect specimen of maleness." The doctor said mournfully.

"I was so obsessed with my own failures; I couldn't bear to have any woman. I realized that I could make them just as unfit. I could take away their beauty, women pride on their skin. I started with Jewesses. Nobody cared in the camps and then when I moved to America I waited a few years to start my labor anew. I have been successful only I don't have much time for pastimes as I did before. Research projects, you understand." Arden managed to restrain him and put the needle inside of him. Oliver felt the touch of a cold blade on the inside of his thigh when Sister Jude shot Arden.

"Get up we don't have much time." Her hands trembled but she managed to unhook the needle from his arm. He sluggishly put on his undershirt, pants and shoes. Sister Jude ragged him out of Briarcliff and into his car. The last thing he remembered was stumbling to his apartment and Lana's face.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all for your reviews Have a nice weekend. Keep reading and reviewing

Chapter 8

Now that Oliver was working more she had time to think about herself and what she wanted to do about her life. Sometimes Oliver didn't come home until early in the morning. Lana used those nights to be out and try to relief some of the stress she felt. She didn't have a lot of sexual experience. Wendy had been her third lover, and the two before her were experimentation more than anything really. She picked up a few women but when it came to having sex with them she chickened out. Wendy, her sweet nature had really been the force behind their relationship. Lana might seem more assertive but it was really Wendy who had the more experience and was less afraid to experiment and bring new things to the bedroom. She finally managed to sleep with a woman who looked a lot like Wendy but she didn't feel the same overwhelming orgasms as she felt with her ex-lover.

Oliver was immersed with work and barely had time to eat and sleep well. Briarcliff became his crusade too. He came home demoralized at the lack of hard evidence. Three weeks became three months. Oliver made it a point to try and lighten his work and ended up working at his practice only during every other weekend. He was particularly stressed since Monsignor Howard had taken Grace's baby into his personal custody. Kit had gone ballistic. He managed to escape with Grace and take the baby before he left for the orphanage.

The doctor had been quite stressed out, "Kit may not be fit to be a parent." He said while he drank a shot of whiskey.

She was in front of him in the study, "Why do you say that?"

Oliver sighed, "When I asked him about Arden's experiments he told me the aliens had stopped all his plans." Oliver put his glasses aside, "He is convinced he was abducted along with his wife and Grace." She knew about that story. Lana tried to support him without nagging him but it was obvious that Briarcliff held nothing for him anymore. She fixed him one last drink before he gave up his struggle and went to sleep.

Six months into working at the asylum Lana worked on the third chapter of her book when someone pounded on the door. She startled and opened the door. In front of her was a bloodied Oliver ready to pass out. He leaned into the door frame. He had a deep cut at the side of his face. He wasn't wearing all of his clothing either, only his white undershirt and pants. She helped him to the couch, she was anxious when she didn't see his car. "What happened?" stumbled in and walked to the couch.

"Oliver, please speak." He looked at Lana confusedly.

"I think they drugged me Lan." Lana looked at his unfocused eyes and grabbed the phone she needed to call an ambulance. Her fingers dialed the number and the operator made the arrangements for the ambulance to get to the apartment. "I don't want to Sister Therese please let me go. No." He moaned, it was as if he was speaking to someone else. Lana tried to calm him down but Oliver was wild and tried to kick her away from his body. He mumbled, and twisted as if in pain. Those fifteen minutes until the police arrived were hell for both of them. He cried out in pain; spoke to an invisible person in front of him. His mother she thought, "Don't leave me, please don't leave me." He looked pitiful and she wanted to hold him and make him feel better just like he comforted her when she had the horrible nightmares.

The men restrained him and managed to get him into a gurney. Lana followed them with tears on her eyes. They let her inside the ambulance she rode silently as Oliver cried and begged for someone not to leave him. "I'll be good. I promise I can be good, please don't leave me. Please." He cried desperately and grasped for a hand. Lana grabbed it. She couldn't help it. She leaned in close and caressed his hair. "I'm here baby shush. Everything will be fine."

The medics drove fast and soon they were in the hospital. Oliver was rushed inside the emergency room. A nurse led her to the waiting room. "Ma'am you have to wait here. You need to fill out some paperwork."

Lana nodded mutely and started at a pile of papers. She concentrated on those forms and filled them out. Oliver Thredson thirty one years old, allergic to penicillin, no broken bones or chronic conditions, she answered most of the questions without a second thought. She had lived with Oliver for about nine months now. She knew his habits and his history or at least all he would offer. She came to the part where she had to state her relationship to him. She put roommate/friend.

After three hours of agonizing wait a doctor came to the almost empty room. "Relatives for Mr. Thredson?"

"Dr. Thredson." She stood up and went to him. He was an older man close to sixty. "Dr. Thredson is stable. He suffered from a hallucinogenic episode. Does he partake in drugs?"

Lana looked insulted, "No, never. He's a psychiatrist, someone drugged him. He works at Briarcliff and came home like that."

"Calm down Ms…"

"Winters, Lana Winters." She said firmly.

"Dr. Thredson is sedated. He will be fine in a couple of hours. You needn't worry. Is there anyone else we could call for him?"

"No, can I see him?" The man looked reproachful but Lana couldn't care less about the tender feelings of an outdated doctor.

"You may. Follow me please." He led her to a room. Oliver rested on a bed; he looked so pale and worn out, the side of his cheek had some stitches. "What happened to his face?"

"Someone walloped him with something. He'll be able to leave by early morning." The doctor clearly dismissed Oliver's circumstances as a recreational overdose.

Lana frowned and pulled an uncomfortable looking chair next to bed and held Oliver's hand. He looked so pale and fragile. She wasn't used to seeing like this. Her friend was always strong, calm and collected. His handsome face was marred by the ugly bruise on his right eye and cheek. She kissed his forehead and waited until he woke up.

A few hours later he woke up disoriented with a deep sigh. Lana hadn't been able to sleep the whole night. It was early morning; the nurse came by to check on his vitals. Once she left the room he looked at Lana, "Arden is Bloody Face. Lana call the police, there is a fake door inside of Arden's closet." He said agitated.

She took one of his hands again, "Calm down Oliver." She tried to subdue him. He grabbed her hand, "Listen to me Lana. Call the police, tell them before is too late. Sister Jude, she shot Arden and somehow helped me get home." He squeezed her hand. She squeezed back and nodded.

Lana ran out of the room and called her old boss and the police, "Frank you have to listen to me. I have a scoop for you Dr. Arthur Arden is Bloody Face. She gave him the details and then called the police. This time she faked Sister Mary's voice and they heard her pleas. She went back to the room. The doctor examined him and helped him stand up. Oliver wobbled a little but refused more help from the elderly doctor. "Did you call the police?"

"Yes, they are on their way to Briarcliff." She came close to him and grabbed his hand.

"We have to go too." He sat on the bed. The doctor watched as Lana helped him put on his pants and undershirt. "Where are his shoes?" She asked softly.

"Mr. Thredson you are not fit to go anywhere but your home." The doctor ignored Lana.

"I will doctor, after I see Arden behind bars." He replied honestly with a glint that Lana recognized as his enduring determination. "Lan, please call a cab." She did as she was told there wasn't any argument possible when Oliver put his mind into doing something.

The ride to Briarcliff seemed eternal. Once they arrived there were more cars and two police vans. Medics carried a body to an ambulance. Oliver regained his footing and moved swiftly to detective Redgrave Lana was by his side.

"Did you get him?" He asked quickly, "Dr. Arden was shot in the chest. He's been dead for a few hours now. Ms. Winters your tip was greatly appreciated. We found Sister Mary Eunice's body next to the skins of the other women. We found our Bloody Face." He said somberly.

Lana interjected, "What will happen to this place?" she asked hoping for a definite answer.

"There will be investigations but there is no evidence of Dr. Arden's alleged abuses." The detective said calmly.

"What do you mean no evidence? I was there, I saw the files and he basically took pride in all the sick and twisted experiments he did." Oliver spat angrily at the detective.

"Doctor you were drugged. Your physician advised against you coming here." The man said smugly.

"How do you know that?" Lana asked swiftly.

"Someone called before you Ms. Winters. A woman who alerted us, we've been here investigating since early morning." The detective then left.

Oliver and she were disconcerted for about three seconds before realizing that it had to be Sister Jude who called them. Before they knew it one of Lana's old colleagues were asking them questions about Bloody Face. They didn't address her but Oliver. She felt a bit jealous but her friend wiped all those ugly feelings with his response. "All I have to say is read Lan's book." He said and strode back to the cab. She linked her fingers with his.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks Penelope L, Katya and all of the guests who have reviewed. You guys make my day. Here's another chapter, as always please read and review

Chapter 9

The cab took them home. Oliver took small steps into the house. Lana had to help him a little; he was tired and wanted to sleep. The doctor only said he had been drugged, they told him it was a hallucinogenic cocktail used to keep soldiers awake. LSD they had said. Oliver felt weak and wanted his bed. They made it to the bed. He had a headache, she helped him undress and put on some pajamas. This was the first time she saw him naked, this wasn't how he expected it. She blushed deeply when she helped him get into his underwear. She helped him with his pants. She was about to help him with his shirt when he shook his head, "No shirt." He mumbled and then dropped to the bed. She looked really concerned, "Oliver, do you want anything?" She caressed his cheek and moved his hair back. He needed to put his plan into action now. He would have preferred to be more in control of the situation but he would have to be creative. He had given Lana enough time to get to know him and depend on him. He wanted more. He would start actively courting her now. "Could you stay with me?" he tried to sound as weak as possible. Lana shushed him. "Of course Oliver." He saw as she put her coat in a chair. She wore the white nightgown. She must not have any time to change into anything when the ambulance came and got him. He made space for her. Lana climbed next to him; he didn't know what came over him. He would of course blame it on the stressful day and the subsequent stay in the hospital. He hugged her to him and massaged her back. He needed physical contact. She hugged him back and caressed his hair. "It's ok baby." She said quietly. Oliver almost cried when she said those words.

He hugged her tight and moved so that they were intertwined. They were side by side hugging. Oliver rejoiced when she kissed his forehead and caressed his hair gently, "You did it Oliver. Thank you." She hugged him and soon he was drifting off to sleep.

He was very warm and comfortable. He opened his eyes, Lana was asleep under him. He was half lying on top of her and half lying on the bed. He nuzzled her neck and tasted her. He moaned at the salty taste of her skin. It was as if her body knew what to do with his. She welcomed him and grabbed his shoulders. She applied some pressure as if massaging him. He peppered a few kisses and his hands wandering a bit. He touched her as much as prudent. He knew he had to restrain himself because Lana was on the verge of waking up. It wouldn't do if she woke up too soon.

Oliver stopped but Lana kept caressing him. She even rolled them over so that she lie on top of him and then kissed his chest. He smiled contentedly. He didn't know but hours later he woke up to Lana's voice, "Oliver, you have to eat something. The doctor said…" He opened his eyes and sat up. She had made some grilled cheese. He smiled to her, she wasn't a great cook but her grilled cheese was the best.

"How long have I been sleeping?" He asked after he drank some orange juice.

"Eleven hours give or take." She answered simply and sat next to him. "The story of Bloody Face is all over the news." He kept rubbing his eyes, he still felt a little lethargic.

"There have been so many calls. I had to lie and say I was the cleaning lady and you were sleeping." She said winningly.

He finished his sandwich and asked, "Why did you say that?"

Lana rolled her eyes at him, "You'll be all over the news, I don't want your career to be affected. If you say you have a friend living with you, an unmarried woman they'll think we're living in sin or something." He agreed she was protecting him now, which was a start.

He fell back on his pillows and looked at the ceiling. "I need to schedule a meeting with the department of health and with Monsignor Howard. Briarcliff's hours are counted." Lana removed the food and then sat next to him. She didn't change. The white gown was still firmly in place.

"Do you think that's wise?" She said earnestly.

Oliver grew tired of her second-guessing; he remained on his side of the bed. He spoke harshly, "Lana I'm bringing down that place even if it's the last thing I do in my life and you won't stop me."

She shook her head, "Do whatever you want Oliver." She stormed out of the room without looking back.

He didn't go after her, Lana wouldn't go anywhere. They would eventually have to talk to each other. He stretched and showered. It was close to sunset. He dressed casually and went to the living room. He could hear the typewriter. Lana was furious, she would calm down after a little while. He had to call Patty.

He dialed the number to his office, his secretary answered cordially. "Good evening, Dr. Thredson's office."

"Patty, I need you to cancel my appointments this week and resume our old schedule by next week." He said while looking at the den.

"Of course doctor. How are you sir? The newspapers said you were injured." She sounded a little worried about him. Patty was sweet if a little simple minded.

"I'm fine Patty, don't worry." He smiled a little and then reminded her of things she had to take care of.

Oliver started dinner. Lana hadn't shopped so their options were rather limited, meatloaf it was. He opened the door to the den and found her smoking and proofreading some work. "Dinner's ready." He said curtly. He wouldn't apologize to her. He had nothing to apologize for. It had been her fault; she had to stop second guessing him and his abilities.

She looked up from her work and stood up. She didn't speak at all when they had dinner. Oliver didn't speak either. She was the first to break; Oliver put the dishes in the sink and started to rinse them. Lana came close and leaned into his arm. "You cried and I couldn't help you. Oliver, you're my friend and I don't want to see you hurt." She couldn't realize what she did to him. She must think him harmless, asexual even. Oliver knew because there was no other explanation, she nuzzled his arm. She must think that because she's a declared homosexual I don't have physical reactions to her touch. He wanted grab her and throw her to the nearest wall. He wanted to kiss down her neck and roughly part her legs. He wanted to claim her and make her scream with pleasure. His resolve weakened every time she touched him like this. By all means it was innocent, platonic in nature. She would touch his hand or rub his shoulders. Right now she was leaning into him, her head on his arm. "Please Oliver, I'll write the book and that has to be enough."

He gritted his teeth, "It won't and you know it. This is personal now Lana. They drugged me." That was another sore spot, Lana had seen him weak and it shouldn't be that way. She had to think he was strong, normal, and dependable. Timothy Howard would pay. It was more than gaining favor with Lana. This time it was about him, the fact that he had been drugged, altered to the point of being weak and out of control. Arden wanted to kill him, to skin him alive. Thredson wouldn't easily forget.

She grabbed his wet hands and made him look at her. "What if they hurt you again?" She asked plaintively and for the first time Oliver noticed something different in her eyes. They held certain light, he couldn't describe because he'd never seen it.

He frowned, "I don't need your permission Lana." His voice was dark and full of resentment. Lana wasn't taken aback, instead she hugged him. This was part of her new approach to him. She was very tactile; this was the fifth time that she sought his touch. Lana wasn't cold but she wasn't very prone to touching him either.

"I won't, I need you to trust me." He touched her cheek with his almost dry hand. She hugged him hard. Oliver hugged her back just as fiercely.

She didn't touch the subject again. He forgot about it too as soon as they went back to the living room and sat side by side, just as they always did.

The next morning Oliver knocked on her door briefly. "Lana, I have to meet with Redgrave." He ran out of the house and went into the police department.

"Dr. Thredson, how surprising to see you again." The detective spoke without looking up from his paperwork.

"Do you have the files?" Oliver knew that the older man possessed them.

"I do. They have been sent to the sanitation and health departments respectively. I have done my due diligence." The man said plainly.

Oliver was taken aback by the man. He had been ready to bribe, threaten and even grovel for those documents. "I have to say I'm delightfully surprised." 

"Your nonsensical quest gave my Bloody Face and I hate to owe favors. If that's all please leave and close the door." The psychiatrist left, he knew rather well what it meant to be dismissed. At least the man had been polite.

The next stop had been the Health department. He spoke with two or three secretaries who assured him that Briarcliff was under investigation. He was relentless until he spoke with the assistant. A young blond man who addressed him nervously, "Dr. Thredson, the health department is aware of the conditions at that particular asylum. Our best officials are in the process of reassigning and reevaluating patients." The man said in a rush. Oliver wanted to ask more questions but the man left the office in a hurry.

Once outside he was almost trampled by the press. Everyone wanted to speak with him about his ordeal. Numerous reporters tried to stop him from getting to his car. "Is it true that you killed Bloody Face?"

"Dr. Thredson where's Ms. Winters? What happened to Kit Walker? Did you see the flesh of the women? Were you there when the nun was raped and killed?"

He glared at the overweight man with the ridiculous hat and then shoved him aside. He went straight to his office. Patty received him with a smile. "I thought you were not coming to the office. Three newspapers want to interview you. You have five new clients for next week." His secretary walked behind him as he entered the office.

He knew why he came to the office. He wanted to get off; Patty had the perfect hot little body to do so. He was aroused and had been aroused since Lana touched him. He shoved Patty to the wall and his hand captured a plump breast.

The woman as expected moaned in delight. "Dr. Thredson." She whimpered when he roughly pulled her panties aside and bunched her skirt up. He played with her folds until she was ready to take him. He was rough and single minded. He pounded the daily frustrations of the day. He turned his secretary and bent her over the desk. He grabbed the long blond hair and moaned when she cried a little. There was such a fine line between pleasure and pain. He delighted in the control he held over the woman and came with a barely repressed growl. She wheezed and looked up to him, her face was red and she had cried. Patty didn't say anything but dressed quietly. She left for her post. Oliver drank half a glass of scotch. He felt more like himself, in control. The woman entered the office an hour later.

"Sir, I have to go now." She looked perfectly composed and even offered him a smile, her hips swayed a little more and he was drawn to the almost symmetrical bottom he pounded less than an hour ago.

He smiled and decided to stay in the office until 8:00 PM. He didn't to see Lana yet. He was satisfied but knew that the moment they interacted he would want to enact his little dalliance. Instead of a secretary he would want to fuck certain journalist.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all for your reviews Please keep reading and reviewing :: ::

Chapter 10

Lana was very proud of herself. She had finished the book and the publishing house had accepted it. She was now a published author. Her book had been out for a week and it was already pushing to be the bestselling book in the country. She had to thank Oliver and her publicist. True to his word Oliver had remained quiet and avoided the press as much as possible. He hadn't given one statement since he had been drugged. Six months had passed until Briarcliff was shut down for good. It was the end of the year again. Oliver and her celebrated by going to Florida and spending an amazing weekend, Oliver turned thirty-three and got a kiss from a Cuban girl. She had laughed it off but had been uncomfortable but he looked extremely happy. He was a man after all…

She smiled and finished making some grilled cheese sandwiches. Oliver would arrive any moment now. She had been looking at different apartments. The first advance on her book would come next week and she was ready to move out. She was back, Lana Winters, the reporter was back. That same morning she had received a job offer at a channel station. She was going to be on TV. It was the future for certain. Lana was back, the independent, assured and energetic woman who had almost died while she was in Briarcliff. She wanted to eat the world and let everyone know who she was and thanks to Oliver and his help she was going to.

She would surprise him with the news. She would have everything ready by next week. He would be happy to finally have her out of his hair. In the year that they had lived together he had never voiced his desire for her to leave but she knew. Her psychiatrist friend was independent and surely he missed having the apartment to himself. Lana tried to convince the voice inside her head, she quieted that same voice that urged her to stay put. Lana needed to end this codependent relationship. She was an adult and needed her own space. She needed to be herself again, go out with women and find a new partner. She couldn't pine for Wendy forever. She was slowly realizing that Wendy was a chapter in her life that needed to be closed. It was bitter, dark and left her on the verge of madness. She was the past, and she didn't do herself any favors by looking at the past.

Oliver Thredson became her brother, the one she lost when she was outed by her mother. Lana nodded resolutely. Oliver would understand and they would be just as close as they were now. They would always be close; she would forever owe him. She smiled when she heard the unmistakable clang of the keys. He was home.

He looked happy, "Hey Lan." He greeted her with a customary kiss on the cheek.

"How was your day?" She asked as he poured himself a drink.

"Same old, same old. One of my patients wants you to know you are a remarkable young lady." He said and the raided the kitchen for his grilled cheese.

Lana looked at his collar then. The pristine white shirt was stained with red. It was lipstick; she felt her stomach lurch with displeasure. She calmed herself, the rest of the evening went normally except for the fact that he smelled differently. He smelled of women's perfume. It was too sweet, pungent to be correct. He retired earlier than accustomed. She went to her room and couldn't sleep. She felt and urge to ask him about his day and demand a detailed account of his whereabouts. She wanted to know who this woman was. Lana stopped; the cold fury was receding and became an agonizing questioning. Why was she concerned? Oliver was a healthy man, in his prime, handsome, with a good steady income. He was a catch, and had the right to date women. Why did it bother her if a random whore kissed his neck and those defined lips? It wasn't her business. She couldn't, didn't have a right to meddle.

"You're worried because he's like your brother. You want the best for him. That's all." Lana said loudly.

Her resolve to move out was stronger now that she knew Oliver had a possible girlfriend. It wouldn't do for her to remain in the apartment. They were not related, as much as she wanted to rationalize it she was scared of the feelings she developed for him. She was just starting to feel like herself again and these feelings threatened her very core and existence. She had never been intimate with a man because from a very early age she had known that she didn't like boys. She tried dating and went as far as touching a boy when she was in High School but she was repulsed and scared by the male anatomy.

In her experience men crushed women in all aspects of life. Professionally Lana had been a victim of sexist policies. Her first boss had wanted to sleep with her even before she made it to columnist. Lana declined politely and remained writing about stained shirts and the best detergents in the market. She needed her space again, she was growing complacent and it wasn't her. She was plucky, and had been so all her life. She would be bold and fearless again. It was time for her to be back in the game. She closed her eyes and thought about the past year. He had been with her at every step of the way, holding her hand, making her feel safe. He cared for her, indulged her with things and made sure she was fine. She remembered their evening drinks and their talks about silly things. She discovered that he liked to draw and write. He had a rich imagination and was excellent when it came to proofreading her manuscript. He was attentive; she remembered the late night cuddles. They actually cuddled when they were a little drunk. It was usually her who initiated contact. He was almost close to sleep when she could touch his chest and rest her head. He ran his fingers through her hair and inhaled her hair. Oliver would fall asleep immediately after.

Lana opened her eyes and stood up. She wanted to see him right now. She crossed to his room. He was half naked, sprawled on the bed. He was all limbs and muscles. His hair was a messy and he was drooling a little. He must be tired. He only drooled when he was exhausted. She knew all those little details about him and was sure he knew even more about her. He never spoke with food in his mouth. The nuns drilled him to not do so. He didn't believe in any gods. He was an atheist and despised all theories of destiny and fate. He said that there weren't such things as luck and determinism. Things didn't happen miraculously, it was all a response to a behavior or an action. Dr. Thredson wasn't interested in learning about his past either. He never spoke about his mother; all he knew was that she was thirty-three when she abandoned him and was a brunette. He didn't want to learn about her. He argued that he made peace with the fact that he was discarded.

Lana knew better, he still hurt and would never admit it. She looked at him once again. She wouldn't wake him up. He looked so peaceful. She wanted to touch his face and scoot next to him. She remembered that first day when he was drugged. He invited her to his bed and held her. She had comforted him; she felt so much for him that moment. He was so defenseless. For that time, he needed her and it was a welcomed change.

She moved away from the doorframe. All these feelings overwhelmed her. She went to the kitchen and looked at the empty sidewalk. She remembered last summer, a couple of newlyweds moved in front of them. Their black tomcat had wandered into their porch; Oliver hated cats. He discovered that when he threw a look of pure hatred to the hissing thing that tried to worm his way between his legs. Lana had a laughing fit while the neighbor apologized profusely. "I'm sorry. Mr. Thredson." The woman stuttered.

"Dr. Thredon." He corrected and marched into the house with a scowl. She accepted the apologies and went inside to erupt in laughter.

"I hate those damn things." He grumbled while Lana almost peed herself.

She smiled wouldn't have that anymore. They wouldn't be as close anymore. Her previous thoughts of their relationship being strong were true but she knew that the intimacy would be lost. Oliver had been a great support but enough was enough, she wouldn't be swallowed by any man; not even Oliver Thredson.


End file.
